Друид
| spec = Баланс (рендж ДД) Сила зверя (мили ДД) Страж (танк) Исцеление (хилер) | resource = Мана, Энергия, Ярость, Затмение | attribute = Интеллект или Ловкость | armor = Кожа | weapon = Посох, Кинжал, Одноручное или Двуручное Дробящее, Кистевое, Древковое и Предмет в левую руку. | skill = Смена облика (например Облик кошки, Водный облик), Спокойствие, Возрождение. }} Друиды - хранители мира, которые избрали путь природы, следование мудрости Предков и Кенария, исцеляя и оберегая мир. Природа для Друида - хрупкий баланс действий, в котором самый небольшой дисбаланс может спровоцировать грозовое потрясения в мирных небесах. Друиды черпают свои силы в этой живой энергии, используя ее для смены форм и управления силами природы.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 67 Обычно Друиды выбирают путь конкретного тотемного животного. После вторжения Пылающего Легиона, однако, большее количество Друидов претерпели ряд изменений, в том числе изучение магии всех тотемов. Те друиды, которым это удалось, получили имена druids of the wild.Alliance Player's Guide, 14 Описание класса Друиды подчиняют себе силы природы, чтобы сберечь естественное равновесие и защитить окружающий мир. Опытный друид способен обрушить на врага чистую энергию природы, на огромном расстоянии поразив его небесной бурей, сковав цепкими корнями деревьев или оглушив яростным вихрем. ''http://eu.battle.net/wow/ru/game/class/druid История предстал перед Малфурионом, Тирандой и Иллиданом.]] По мифологии тауренов, Кенарий первым привил им друидизм. В дополнении Wrath of the Lich King подтверждено, что таурены, скорее всего, были первыми учениками Кенария, это подтверждается 10,000-летним старым бессмертным Тауреном-друидом по имени Xarantaur. В нынешнем виде ночные эльфы все еще пытаются претендовать на первенство друидов с Малфурионом Ярость Бури, но идея легко оспорена верованиями и историей тауренов. Малфурион Ярость Бури, первый друид из ночных эльфов, считается не только самым мощным друидом в Warcraft, но и самым влиятельным персонажем в Азероте. Малфурион вел ночных эльфов на Войну с древними. После создания Мирового Древа Нордрассил, друиды были связаны с Изерой, и ее царством, Изумрудным сном, в котором они провели века их бессмертных жизней. Круг Кенария был создан в качестве руководящего общества друидов, основанного в священной Лунной поляне. Запертые на века во сне в подземном логове, Друиды пробудились, чтобы принять угрозу Пылающего Легиона во время его недавнего вторжения. После поражения Архимонда друиды решили остаться в бодрствующем мире и помогать восстанавливать разрушенные земли. Атака Легиона оставила ужасный шрам на естественном порядке, и друиды стремятся его исцелить. Ночные эльфы-друиды недавно присоединились к Кругу Кенария, к друидам-тауренам. Пока по содержанию игры не ясно, научились ли таурены друидизму отдельно от ночных эльфов или нет. Противоречивые сведения во Вселенной Warcraft еще более усугубляет путаницу. В любом случае, таурены и ночные эльфы-друиды не участвуют в конфликте Альянса и Орды, а мирно сосуществуют внутри Круга Кенария. Кенарий - покровитель всех Друидов. Однако каждая группа друидов имеет своего покровителя, а некоторые даже имеют способность превращаться в существо, которое выглядит как их покровитель. Многие друиды приобретают спутника - животного-покровителя. Друиды принадлежат к многим различным организациям друидов или типам, включая Круг Кенария, Кенарийская экспедиция, Druids of the Claw, Druids of the Talon, Druids of the Wild, Druids of the Fang, Druids of the Antler, Druids of the Grove и Druids of the Scythe. Энциклопедия Warcraft Друиды приходят и уходят тогда, когда им это хочется, и их цели обычно мало имеют чего общего с "цивилизованным" миром. Независимые от любой власти, главная организация друидов в Азероте, Круг Кенария, ни перед кем не отчитывается, кроме как перед самим собой. Самый высший ранг, который может иметь друид - верховный друид, и в Азероте существует только несколько таковых. Самым первым смертным друидом в Азероте считается верховный друид Малфурион Ярость Бури. ;'Силы, способности и основные мотивы''' Через их тесную связь с жизнью и природой друиды в состоянии брать необычайно большое разнообразие ролей. Вероятно, самая известная сторона друида - это целитель. Друиды справедливо прославились своей способностью восстанавливать жизнь, очищать кровь от яда и снимать проклятия. Ведь восстановление и защита планеты - один из главных приоритетов для всех друидов. Тем не менее считать друида простым целителем - неверное предположение опасное для противников. Сопереживание друида к диким существам природы также позволяет ему превращаться (менять свои облик) в формы других животных. Например, раненный друид, магические энергии которого истощились, может принять форму медведя, чтобы лучше противостоять своему ранению. Или же друид может выбрать форму большой кошки, подкрасться сзади, а затем внезапно нанести свирепую серию убийственных ударов. Даже самые глубокие океаны могут быть исследованы друидом, который может просто стать водным существом, позволяя ему остаться под водой, пока это необходимо. До конца Третьей войны друиды периодически посещали Изумрудный Сон, чтобы контролировать отливы и приливы жизни на Азероте. Сегодня такое путешествие стало более сложным из-за увядшего Нордрассила. Друиды обладают глубоким пониманием того, как все живые существа взаимосвязаны друг с другом. Всякий раз, когда это тонкое равновесие нарушается, друиды начинают работу, чтобы восстановить баланс. Друид может использовать свою связь с Изумрудным Сном, чтобы успокоить животных или даже подчинить некоторых из них, однако в это время друид остается полностью беззащитным. Хотя друид может управлять покоем и сном, друид может и призвать саму ярость природы. Ужасные штормы могут явиться на зов друида. На его коже вырастают шипы, чтобы ранить его нападающих. Даже, казалось бы, безобидные корни мгновенно вырастают из земли, чтобы обхватить противника. ;Недостатки По очевидным причинам друиды процветают на природе, на открытом воздухе. Они неизбежно теряют частицу своей эффективности, как только они оказываются вне естественной окружающей среды. Какой можно вызвать очищающий дождь, если друид не видит небо? Как корни могут захватить противника, который стоит наверху высокой башни? Такие случаи требуют от друида воображения, новые стратегии и гибкость их исполнения. Все же эта гибкость является основным отрицательным фактором. Друид, как правило, мастер на все руки, но не мастер какого-либо одного дела. Как необычная смесь жреца, разбойника и воина, друид потому не может сравняться с любым из этих трех классов в их специфических особенностях. Тем не менее, невероятная адаптация друидов хорошо им служит в в решении проблем, возникающих в Азероте. Расы За друида можно играть следующими расами: Расовые способности Некоторые черты рас ,имеющих класс друид: *Слиться с тенью - способность, дающая возможность становиться невидимым. Это может быть полезно в PvE при высоком DPS для управления агро и избегания боя . Будьте осторожны ведь агро падает на короткий промежуток времени. *Неуловимость (пассивный навык) помогает в стелсе, так как складывается со способностью красться. *Расторопность (пассивный навык) повышает уклонение и если вы захотите стать танком , то этот навык вам пригодится. *Духи-огоньки : после смерти душа эльфов движется быстрее. *Сопротивление силам природы (пассивный навык) снижает полученный урон от сил природы на 1%. Этот навык может пригодится как в PvP так и в PvE. Эльфы лучшие танки в облике зверя среди рас Альянса, имеющих класс друид. *Озлобленность (пассивный навык) увеличивает шанс нанесения критического урона как в ближнем так и в дальнем бою на 1% , что прекрасно помогает при нанесении урона или лечении союзника. *Легкость тьмы дает возможность к быстрому передвижению, что в сочетании с порывом ( спел друида) и способностью рев (облик кошки) дает ему преимущество в PvP , делая одним из самых мобильных. *Абберация (пассивный навык) понижает урон от темной магии на 1%. Воргены благодаря своим талантам более сильны в нанесении большого урона среди рас Альянса, имеющих класс друид. *Громовая поступь - активируемы стан, который может быть полезен как в PvP так и в PvE *Закалка дает пассивный бонус к здоровью. *Сопротивление силам природы(пассивный навык ) снижает полученный урон от сил природы на 1%. Таурены являются лучшими танками и им легче в PvP среди рас Орды, имеющих класс друид. *Впадание в бешенство на короткий промежуток времени увеличивает скорость атак и произнесения заклинаний на 20% и это положительно сказывается на DPS и исцелении. *Изворотливость вуду (пассивный навык) сокращает время действия замедлений наложенных на героя на 15% и это помогает в PvP. *Регенерация (пассивный навык) увеличивает восстановление здоровья на 10% в бою и вне него, что может быть полезно в PvP или в танковстве Тролли являются лучшими в нанесении DPS и лечении среди рас Орды, имеющих класс друид. Выдающиеся друиды Специализации баланс друида.]] :Полный список способностей друида Друиды являются единственным классом, который имеет четыре специализации: * Баланс - Caster DPS * Сила зверя - Melee DPS * Страж - Tank * Исцеление - Healer Баланс Друид в этой специализации может превращаться в Совуха, который уравновешивает силы тайной магии и природы, чтобы уничтожить врага на расстоянии. '' Баланс-друиды, сочетая различные способности ,к примеру звездный поток, солнечный огонь,столп солнечного света и звездопад, наносят различный магический урон. Баланс друиды используют облик Совуха,для того чтобы усилить свои способности, повысить свою защиту, а так же повысить навык искусности для себя и своих союзников. Совухи имеют свой особенный вид ( который можно изменить с помощью символа звезд). Этот облик получил своеобразное прозвище "Boomkin" ,имеющее отсылку к урону который они могут наносить. Основным ресурсом для использования способностей у баланс-друидов является мана. Их главной отличительной чертой является использование шкал лунного и солнечного затмения. Некоторые способности дают солнечные очки, некоторые дают лунные, в зависимости от того в какую сторону заполнится шкала, в лунную или солнечную изменятся и те способности, которые будут улучшены благодаря этим очкам. Благодаря этой системе баланс-друиды так разнообразны в управлении. Сила зверя '''Принимает форму кота, нанося урон когтями и зубами и вызывая кровотечения. Друиды в ветке "Cила зверя" наносят урон в ближнем бою, для чего используют облик кошки, нанося большой и быстрый урон врагу. В облике кошки друиды, как и разбойники, для способностей используют энергию . Как и разбойники, друиды в этой ветке очень быстры. Они могут выходить в невидимость с помощью способности "Крадущийся зверь", чтобы нанести урон тогда, когда враг этого не ожидает. Друидов в это ветке часто называют: кошка, киска , котенок, опровергая их свирепость. Страж Принимает облик медведя, чтобы принимать урон на себя и защищать союзников. Друиды-стражи - танки, используя силу медведя, они становятся высокой рычащей преградой между врагом и союзниками. Подобно воинам, друиды-стражи используют ярость , чтобы наносить урон или лечить себя. Друиды-стражи могут улучшить свой облик медведя с помощью способности "Толстая кожа" (способность друида), позволяя им давать отпор самым опасным врагам. Друидов в этой ветке называют просто Медведями. Исцеление 'Использует способности, лечащие в течение времени . Друиды в ветке исцеления - способные лекари, специализирующиеся на наложении бафов периодического лечения. Друиды-целители могут по разному использовать свои умения, от прямого лечения до более сложного, с помощью способности Семя жизни в сочетании со способностью Восстановление. Помимо этого они могут снимать проклятья с помощью способности Природный целитель. Друид-целитель может лечить и без специального облика. Существует возможность улучшения эффекта исцеления с помощью способности Перевоплощение: Древо Жизни. Способности :Для полного списка способностей друидов смотрите Способности друида Друиды имеют как магические, так и физические способности. Хотя специализации друидов имеют определенную область, они все же могут использовать способности ,наносящие магический, физический урон или лечение вне зависимости от ветки выбранной ими специализации их специализации. Некоторые способности друида: *Гнев *Крадущийся зверь *Гнев деревьев *Рывок *Звездный огонь *Увечье *Взбучка *Оживление *Знак дикой природы *Спокойствие *Умиротворение *Смерч *Сотворение Смена облика Главной особенностью друидов является их способность "превращение". Некоторые из форм которые может принимать друид зависят от уровня героя ( облик кошки, походный облик, водный облик, облик птицы), а некоторые даются за специализацию( облик лунного совуха, облик Древа). Многие умения ограничены той или иной формой. Другие имеют особые формы и эффекты, в зависимости от облика в котором находится друид. Поскольку облик кошки и медведя используют энергию и ярость соответственно, а не ману, то логично что они не могут использовать способности тратящие ее в обликах. Тем не менее друиды могут быстро переключаться между обликами для получения доступа к этим способностям. Для всех форм характерно следующее: *Иммунитет к полиморфе во всех формах, кроме человеческой. *Вы не можете менять форму пока находитесь в полиморфе. *Изменение облика убирает все эффекты замедления передвижения ( например, подрезать сухожилия или замедление) и станов ( заморозку или корни ), за исключением 3-секундного оцепенения, которое прокает когда цель подвергается нападению со спины. *В зависимости от формы, друид рассматривается как: гуманоид ( стандартный и Совух), животное ( медведь, кошка, морской котик, птица и облик передвижения ) и элементаль ( древо ); и таким образом некоторые облики более уязвимы к какому-то виду урона, а другие имеют к нему иммунитет. За этим приходится следить во время игры. *Облики не являются бафами или магическими эффектами по этому не могут быть рассеяны. *Облик не влияет на регенерацию маны. *Эффекты от оружия или доспехов могут срабатывать вне зависимости от формы. *Предметы с :" Если на персонаже при попадание дают..." работают вне зависимости от облика. Если вы используете перевоплощение во время ношения маскировки, то она развеется. Это происходит потому, что она имеет эффект наложения поверх модели и это может привести к ошибке, когда бафы складываются. Предметы, такие как эликсир Гоголь Моголь были изменены в 2007 году, чтобы формы не суммировались и не вызывали проблем в будущем. Реактивный пакет так же нельзя использовать в форме , так как выскакивает сообщение :"Не удается использовать в то время как вы находитесь в облике". Это может помешать в получении некоторых ачивментов. С обновления 5.0.4 друиды могут ездить верхом в форме мунка. Экипировка Друиды могут носить тканевую и кожаную броню. В руках друиды носят посохи, древковое, кистевое, одноручные кинжалы и дробящее, но они не могут одевать оружие в левую руку. Как правило одноручное носят кастеры для того, чтобы вместе с оружием можно было взять предмет в левую руку. RPG Друиды являются хранителями мира, которые идут по пути природы следуя мудрости Древних и Кенария, исцеляя и заботясь об этом мире. Для друида природа представляет собой тонкий баланс, в которой малейший дисбаланс может вызвать беспорядочный шторм в мирном небе. Друиды черпают энергию из природы, чтобы менять облики и управлять силами природы.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 67 Традиционно друиды выбирают путь конкретного животного тотема, тем не менее после вторжения Пылающего легиона , большинство друидов подверглись ряду реформ, включающему поощрение изучения магии из всех тотемов. Друиды использующие так силу называются друидами природы.Alliance Player's Guide, 14 Галерея File:WOW5Y - Druid of the Claw concept.jpg|Концепт-арт ночного эльфа друида File:One-Thousand-Battles TCG.jpg|Таурен друид File:Myriam Starcaller TCG.jpg|Myriam Starcaller, a night elf druid File:TaheoSkyspeaker.jpg|Taheo Skyspeaker, a tauren balance-druid File:Galahandra, Keeper of the Silent Grove TCG.jpg|Galahandra, Keeper of the Silent Grove, a night elf druid File:MaleoTheBlur.jpg|Maleo the Blur, a tauren feral-druid File:Cul Rendhoof TCG.jpg|Cul Rendhoof, a tauren restoration-druid File:Guardian Steelhoof TCG.jpg|Guardian Steelhoof, a tauren druid File:Givon TCG.jpg|Givon, a night elf druid in bear form to the left, and a tauren druid in cat form to the right File:ZalanRagewind.jpg|Zalan Ragewind, a tauren druid File:Breanna Greenmother TCG.jpg|Breanna Greenmother, a night elf druid File:Arktos TCG.jpg|Arktos, a night elf feral-druid File:Jasmia, Nature's Chosen TCG.JPG|Jasmia, Nature's Chosen, a worgen druid Видео thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px Изменение в обновлениях * * * * Blizzard|accessdate=2009-06-12|quote=In our next major content patch, druids will find a host of new textures for two major forms, cat and bear.}}}} * Смотрите также *Лесной друид *Секты друидов *Друиды как танки *Аламо Заметки Внешние ссылки fr:Druide FAQ it:Druido nl:Druid pl:Druid Категория:Друиды Категория:Классы Категория:Классы WoW